Is It A Dream?
by 93DeadlySins
Summary: "Dobe… So tell me your answer." "Which question?" Sigh… "Dobe, have you had to be a total idiot at this very moment?" "Umm.. I thought it was all a dream again. I mean, I had weird dreams recently, so…" YAOI. Read to find out!


Author's Note : I live in a country which English isn't my first language. If any typo or errors can be found, please understand because whenever I write something more than 1000 words (I guess), I got confused and fucked up, so... I really am sorry. If you kind enough to correct me to write this story again, please let me know! AND... If again, when I was writing this story, I was so overwhelmed that too much typos lololol ^_^;

* * *

It was raining and thundering on the October the 9th night. As the blonde slumped himself on his bed, blue eyes covered with his right arms, sobbing. It seemed like the weather that night was matched with his current sorrow feeling.

Today in the morning, Naruto went to the office with his not-bright self. For the past few weeks, his relationship with his boyfriend was a mess. He never met his boyfriend at work. His boyfriend, also known as the boss of the company, always find something up his sleeves to avoid Naruto. Naruto understood. Being a boss of a large company was a pain in the ass.

If he kept avoiding the blonde like some kind of plague, if he was busy like these past few weeks, and didn't even have time to Naruto, avoiding him too much, as he never cherish the relationship, it was like, he even didn't want to involve in any relationship, then why bother to have a relationship in the first place, right?

* * *

That morning as he arrived at the work, he slumped himself on his own office. He met with a tower of papers he needed to evaluate, a hell lot of e-mails he needed to respond, and to add all the shit, a hot-mess room.

He sighed inwardly at his situation right now. He had to finish the papers sooner but at the same time he felt dizzy. Too many things were going on inside his head and had lots of paper in front of him. He needed to work, but his mind was taking a vacation.

He had been in a relationship with Sasuke for five months now. Sasuke had asked the blonde for a date. The date was awkward, because Sasuke had confessed that that was his first time asking someone on a date. He had promised to Naruto that he would do researches on the internet, that was so silly from a man as Sasuke, Naruto had laughed out loud, and Sasuke was brooding for a week, but he never mad at Naruto.

The first month was silly. Sasuke said that the relationship was still a baby, still needed to crawl to a direction with both hands and knees. The second and the third were okay. In the fourth month was kind of 'distant' since Sasuke travel a lot with his secretary, a certain pink haired girl, abroad. This month was their fifth month together, yet Sasuke had to _'avoid'_ the blonde all the time. Naruto was beginning to think that he had a boyfriend but it was like he hadn't at all. It was just like he had a _'status'_ attached to him, but he couldn't even enjoy it. Sasuke seemed to spend his time a LOT with his secretary than himself.

Oh for eff sake, bullshit with the thing called company! He had thought about this for days now and he had come to the conclusion of the best way was to ask his boyfriend if he really needed the continuation of the relationship in the first place or not. If he wanted it, then at least call him, even if it was just for five minutes of phone call, it wouldn't hurt. The reality was even just a text message couldn't be sent due to the over-dramatic busy. Maybe avoiding the blonde was the best way to _'keep'_ the effing relationshit!

* * *

After lots of brooding on his own room, Naruto had done 3/4 of his work and he was almost done. It seemed like he needed another time before he finish the papers, so he had been thinking for the entire overtime hours.

It was 10.33pm as he finished his papers, ready to go home. The work was finished at 5pm, but he spent about 5 hours of overtime on the building. There was plenty of other employees left included Naruto.

Naruto was about to prepare to go home as he saw what he had wanted to see these past days. Naruto was on the edge when he saw his boyfriend entered his office with the secretary. They seemed pretty closed to each other as Sasuke whispered something to the pink haired girl, and the said-girl giggled, _oh how cute._

Naruto rolled his eyes.

He waited another minute before he got up from his chair and walked to his boss's room. With a light knocked, he received a _"come in"_ from his boyfriend.

Sasuke was shocked at seeing his boyfriend's presence at his door. It was late at the night. The work time was finished few hours ago, but his boyfriend still in the building. Was he waiting for him? Despite of his curiosity, he managed to keep his calm. He ordered Sakura to go home before he spoke.

"How can I help you?"

'_Oh, now he decided to go all business-like conversation with me, huh?'_ thought Naruto, smirked bitterly.

"You busy?"

"I had to leave the building in about ten minutes so, please make it short." Said Sasuke serious, it was like they were just a business partner, not a couple.

"Well, sorry, but I guess this is a serious problem I had to discuss it with you, boss. Sooner or later, I'm going insane." Said Naruto to his _'boss'_, equaling his business-tone level with his _oh-so-called boyfriend_. At this, Sasuke flinched a bit.

"Please, have a seat." He said as Naruto bowed his head, and took the seat.

"This might be short, I promise. However, this is not about the company."

"You can continue."

"Well, _boss_… Sorry before, but could you please explain to me as to why you keep avoiding me? Well, I know you were busy and stuff, but it seems like you spent most of your time with your secretary than your partner. Oh, if you still think that you might have had a relationship somewhere? Well, I'm afraid if we can continue the relationship."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a genius here, _boss_… However, if you can't process as to where this conversation is heading, then I'm more than happy to inform you that I'm tired of keeping this _relationshit_." Said Naruto as he made the word '_relationshit' _dripped with venom.

"Stop talking non-sense. You are wasting my time." Sasuke stood up as he fist his hands, closed eyes and gritting teeth.

"Then I'm wasting my time, too, for having this _relationshit_ in the first place." Naruto stood up as well.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke, warning the blonde, like if the blonde dared to talk anymore, he would kill.

"Well boss, you see, if you really that cold, and you have no time for me even just for a text message, avoiding me like I was some kind of plagues, and go talk business-like in front of me, PLUS, even make sure of me to make my word short, then WHY bother to have a relationship with me in the first place?"

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice became lower, getting dangerous, which Naruto didn't gave a fuck.

"You keep pushing me away, _boss_. What can I do? Suggest me at least as to what should I do to face you? But it's okay. I'm tired of keeping this relationshit by all myself, anyway. I guess we are over."

Just as the word left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke approached the blonde and punched Naruto hard on the cheek. Naruto's lips broke and blood dripped down his chin. Both Sasuke & Naruto shocked at the action. Sasuke was panicked, as he was about to grab his handkerchief to remove the blood away, Naruto slapped his hand, tears dripped down as well on the tan cheeks. Naruto just smrked sadly. He sucked the blood and spat them on the floor.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. Here…" said Naruto as he handed his now ex-boyfriend a portfolio.

"… I'm resigning from the company. Don't worry, all the work was done, all of them. That's why I'm still here to finish the damn thing and lucky me that I've to see you whispering with a giggling secretary. I kind of jealous, though," said Naruto whilst smiling bitterly as he continued "…when I was your boyfriend, I had less time with my boyfriend than your secretary. How lucky she is to spend lots of time with you than me? Tche…" said Naruto as he shook his head and laughed bitterly "…Well, I guess that's it. Thank you for your time for me for these past few months, although the past few weeks were nothing for me, and anyway, have fun." said Naruto as he bowed, smiled sadly before he left the building, leaving a dumbstruck Sasuke.

As Sasuke saw a retreating back of his boyfriend, now an ex, he fell on his knees and cried.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…"

* * *

Rain & thunder kept sparring each other at that night as the blue-eyed blonde cried in silence, alone in his apartment.

As time passed, he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, he was woken up by the sound of his apartment bell. He was about to ignore it, but the person seemed too enthusiastic as it rang again and again. Perhaps it was really an emergency? He sighed inwardly as he stood up from his bed, heading to the apartment door. It was still raining hard outside.

_'Just who the hell this crazy bastard?'_

As he opened the door, he was shocked as a person who had interrupted his sleep grabbed him in a tight embrace. The person was soaked, that made Naruto soaked as well. His now ex-boyfriend was hugging him, soaked, wearing a white button-up shirt, with black jeans, hair damped, and the pale man seemed paler than usual, as he was shaking from the cold, he had no idea.

Sasuke held him as he repeated a word _"sorry"_ over and over again on Naruto's neck. Naruto broke the hug and shot him a glare, with his sleepy eyes, still red and puffy from earlier crying.

"What are you doing here? It's…" as Naruto looked around for a clock, his eyes went wide. "… 3 am, what the hell, Sasuke?"

"He.. Here…" Sasuke handed him orange flowers, the wet flowers. "… I I'm s.. sorry…" said Sasuke stuttering. He was so cold that he couldn't even speak properly. Sasuke's eyes were red. "I.. I lo.. I love you, Do.. Dobe…"

"Stop talking nonsense! Come here, you need to change. You can't get sick, you stupid. Look what you have done, you asshole!" Naruto said as he dragged the ex-boyfriend in his room, handed him a towel.

"Find yourself a comfy thing to wear. I'm going to get you a hot-chocolate." Sasuke just nodded as Naruto left the room to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, the apartment phone rang. He went to the living room where the phone was, and he picked it up.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Naruto."

"Itachi? Hey, what's up?"

"Sasuke…"

"Ya, what's with him?"

"He was… Dead. He was speeding the street with his sport motorcycle to your house. Accident do happen. He slipped on the street due to the weath- Naruto?" said Itachi, but got confused as he heard a giggled on the other end.

"Haha… What nonsense are you blabbering about, Itachi? It's not funny." Naruto deadpanned.

"I'm not joking, Naruto. Come here see yourself. We are in the Konoha Hospital." Said a serious tone of Uchiha Itachi. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Itachi, it's not funny. Sasuke is in my room right now. He came like a wet rat. I ordered him to change his clothes. Don't joke me about dead, Itachi." Itachi was so shocked by what he was hearing.

"Naruto, I swear. Just when I ever lied to you."

Naruto was beginning to panic. Itachi never, I mean NEVER joke. As he still gripped the phone, he went to his room. His heart pounding so fast in his chest he couldn't breath, it hurts. As he entered his room, he found nothing. He began to panic. As he went to the bathroom, there was no Sasuke. He heard a faint sound of Itachi calling his name. He forgot that he was still holding the phone.

"Itachi…"

"Naruto I'm sorry… The funeral will be held from tomorrow at twelve. I'll pick you up."

And the line went dead.

'_If I was sleepwalking, than why it felt so real? Am I imagining things?_' Naruto thought as he looked at his pajama's.

'_It still wet… Was it true? Or Itachi was playing prank on me?' _

'_Was that Sasuke's soul? Was he telling me sorry for the last time? Was he telling me that he loves me for the last time?' _

Naruto broke down as he cried out loud and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up with his puffy eyes. He remembered last night was so clear to him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept it.

Time flew fast as he drove his car to the company. He forgot his phone and wallet inside his briefcase yesterday in his room in the company. As he was about to enter the building, he found it odd. Nobody could be seen anywhere. The Building was open, but nobody was in sight. He knitted his eyebrows.

He went inside the elevator and pressed the 25th floor where his room belonged. As he went out from the elevator, he pouted. Where did the entire building's people? He sighed as he muttered_ 'whatever'_ and went to his room. As he closed it behind, he was so shocked he saw a person was sitting on the sofa in the room, head down. It looked like the person didn't realize there was another person entered the room. He forgot his main purpose as to why he went back to the building.

"Sasuke?"

'_Sasuke? I thought he was….'_

The said-Sasuke was so shocked to hear the voice calling him. He lifted his head, stood up, and was about to apologize to the Dobe, but the blonde in front of him all of a sudden launched himself into a crushing hug to the raven. Naruto was so happy, he forgot the two was over.

"Na.. Naruto?" Sasuke was confused.

_"It was a dream it was a dream it was a dream…"_ said Naruto, muttering to himself like a mantra, whilst his head was buried in the crook of the raven's neck.

Sasuke hugged the blonde back, and muttering _"I'm sorry"_ over and over.

"Are.. Are you okay? This is real, right?" Naruto finally lifted his head up to see the raven in the eye. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Hey, calm down… Why are you crying? I'm sorry, okay? I love you…"

"I.. I know… It was a dream…" then Naruto buried his face again on Sasuke's neck.

"Hey, what dream?" said Sasuke confused, he lifted the blonde's head by the chin so he could see the beautiful blue eyes.

"It's okay, it was a dream. Pinch me, if this is real. I'm so sorry, Sasuke… I love you so much that I can't stand the relationship while you seems like you never had the relationship, it hurts, you know… I don't want to lose you. I was so scared." As he continued to cry. Sasuke held him, kissed his temple lovingly.

"Let me explain." He received a nodded.

"Breath…" Sasuke did as he was told. He dragged Naruto to sit on the sofa.

"Naruto, before we begin, I just want to say Happy Birthday. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I've prepared for almost a month now, but then you ruined it." Sasuke explained as Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. Naruto just nodded so Sasuke could continue.

"Well, you see… This might sound creepy from me, but you are the most precious person in my life. As to why I spent too much time with Sakura, I was asking her plan for your perfect birthday party. You see, her parents are into Event Organizer things, so she helped me a lot. I've spent a month just to prepare you this. This actually must be a surprise for you, well, fuck that. You are my everything, Naruto. I was just so fuck up as to how to make it. Here you were, yesterday, asked me to end up the relationship. Even you mocked the ship with shit. I was so shocked I couldn't move, you just left me like that. As I was about to call your phone, I heard another rang from the other room, and it was your phone. Here I am, waiting for you. I was thinking maybe, just maybe you'll come back to grab your belonging, and Neji was right, fate is on my hand."

Naruto just lost in thought, listening to his boyfriend's explanation.

"Okay… I'm sorry. It's just… Never mind… I have one question." Naruto said.

"What is that?"

"Why I can't see anybody in the entire building? Am I missing something?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I was thinking about you to come grab your belonging, and since today is your birthday as well, so I've decided that all the employees have a break today, so no interruption for us to talk."

Naruto glared.

Sasuke smirked.

"You forgive me?"

"Mhm…"

"Hn."

"Fuck you."

"Patient, Dobe… After tonight. Now, you are going home. Itachi will pick you up at twelve this afternoon. There is something I want to show you after that. Let's go." Sasuke kissed the confused blonde lovingly on the lips. He then broke the kiss, and dragged the blonde out from the building to Naruto's apartment.

As they arrived, Sasuke kissed him again, this time was very passionate, they almost not letting go before oxygen became an issue.

"Naruto, go eat breakfast, and take a bath. Itachi will be here soon. I'm going to make sure everything is okay."

Naruto just knitted his eyebrows together as he nodded. Sasuke nodded back, and Naruto went out from the car to his apartment building. Sasuke waited until he couldn't see a mop of blonde hair, then he drove off to the destination.

* * *

There was a knock on his apartment door. He wondered what sin the door had committed to receive such a knock to its face, haha.

He went to the door and opened it. He met with a smirking Itachi with a tuxedo and a box on his right hand.

"Here…" Itachi said as he handed the blonde the package. "… is my present for you. Happy birthday, Naruto." said Itachi, hug him and give a peck on the blonde's cheek.

"Thanks. What is it?"

"Open it, and go change yourself. We are going."

Naruto just nodded, confused still on his face.

_'What Sasuke was planning?'_

He went to his room as Itachi slumped himself on the sofa in the living room. Grabbing the newspaper today, and begin to read it while waiting for the blonde to get dressed.

As Naruto went to his room, he was about to open the package, Itachi stop him by coughing, he was leaning on his room's door.

"Bring the package along. Go change yourself, we need to go somewhere."

"I'm ready, let's go."

"Hn. Let's go."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to his sport car.

"Where are we going?"

"We will first find you something to wear."

"What is exactly he was planning?"

"Trust him. Anyway, I heard your jealousy took over you."

"Hump!" said Naruto, crossing his arms, and puffing his cheeks. Trust Naruto to act childish at the age of twenty four.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at a restaurant named Ichiraku.

"Ra.. Ramen?" said Naruto almost drooling.

"Hn. Since today is your birthday, I've decided we will eat our lunch at Ichiraku. Just for today. Let's go."

The two took their time an hour, so it was now 15 to 2 pm. Itachi sighed inwardly. He even can't finish his Ramen by just seeing the blonde's 7 bowls of Ramen.

"You sure eat a lot. Last time I brought you to the restaurant, you ate very little."

"It was because you treated me with disgusting foods I don't understand."

"Hn." said Itachi as he sighed. He dragged Naruto again inside the car and drove off to the next destination, mall.

* * *

"We need to do a make-over to you."

"DO NOT cut my hair, or trying to tame my hair. It won't work, I swear."

"Don't worry. We will just search something nice to you."

Naruto just nodded and grinning. Itachi shook his head as he drove off to the mall.

They took about three hours at the mall. Itachi said they don't need to hurry since the 'something' will be held at 7pm.

They finally found a pair of black tuxedo. Itachi ushered Naruto to the dressing room to change himself. Minutes later as Naruto appeared, Itachi took a moment to study Naruto's appearance, and then he smirked.

"What you think?"

"Doesn't matter. Now, open the package."

"It was in the car."

"Then let's go."

As they went to the parking lot, they entered the car. Naruto grabbed the package as Itachi instructed him to open the box. As he opened the box, he found a pair of black shiny shoes.

"Itachi? Thank you very much!"

"Hn. Now wear them. We will be going."

And the two drove off of the mall.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha's Mansion. As the two out of the car, Sai greeted them.

"Hello, Birthday-Boy! What a shame you went back to the building. If I knew you had declared that your relationship with Sasuke had been over, I would ask you out."

"Ahem…" Itachi cough to himself.

"Nah, just kidding. But if Sasuke ignored you again, I'm more than happy with open arms to received you anytime."

"AHEM…"

"Okay okay… Let's go inside."

Naruto let out a sigh.

As they were about to enter the mansion, Itachi and Sai stopped Naruto by each wrist, as Itachi spoke.

"Wait Naruto, stay still."

"Close your eyes." said Sai.

As he closed his eyes, Sai let out a blindfold and blindfolded him.

"What the hell?" said Naruto confused.

"It's a surprise."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, Dobe. Thanks Itachi, Sai. Now you may leave."

"Open the damn blindfold!"

"Patient, Dobe…"

They went inside as Sasuke dragged him, holding him by his arms and waist.

"Dobe, you look hot…" said Sasuke on the ear of the blonde. Naruto just blushed.

"Hn."

As the wind hit him, he realized he was on the huge backyard already. He can feel the loss of the warmth on his body as Sasuke leave him. The area was so silent, and he is still blindfolded, damn that Teme!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Open the damn thing, I can see nothing!"

He felt someone touch the back of his head. As the blindfold was removed from him, he realized the person was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. As he suspected the whole area, everyone, all of their friends and relative were there as they all shouted a happy birthday, and the music began to blast. Fugaku reach him and wishing him a happy birthday, as Mikoto did the same. Sakura approached him and wish him a happy birthday, and said she was sorry, she didn't think of the yesterday would happen. She explained as to what Sasuke was whispering to him and she started giggling because of a joke about Lee, her fiancé. Naruto was sorry too for being too jealous.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Gaara came to him and gave him presents, and wishing him a happy birthday. As the music continued, time flew so fast as the clock hit ten o'clock. They all had been interrupted by a check-sound of the microphone, and the sudden stop of the music.

"May I have your attention, please? Thank you." said Sasuke, standing on the podium. Everyone was silent, and watching included Naruto.

"As all of you know that today is my boyfriend over there's a birthday." Sasuke said as he pointed to Naruto's direction. "I'm not a romantic person and I have no idea as to how to celebrate a special party to the special someone I love. Naruto is the first person in my life I've ever been attracted to. We are a total opposite to each other. You can say that Naruto is the Day, as I am the Night. We argue a lot since high school we met, up till college we shared the same room, from there I've felt the different way of him. I've my courage by asking him out when we entered the work. He was also the first person I asked for a date, so think about that again, it was silly of me. I had to do some research and the Dobe had laughed in front of me. Even Itachi never laugh in front of my face. He either just smirks his devil smirk, he never laugh out loud, expect Naruto. He never cared about my wealth. He was never afraid of the Uchiha name. Ask that Fugaku guy over there if Naruto was afraid of him. He said all Uchihas are stuck up bastard, except my mother..." Naruto was blushing like a tomato all the time by Sasuke's speech.

"… As his birthday coming up soon, I had to discuss with my secretary as to what should I do for the surprise party. Since the Harunos are into Event Organizer, so all of this, thanks to Sakura. I never thought of my hard work, I was so fucked up of the whole situation, I forgot if I have a boyfriend in the first place. I never thought yesterday night that Naruto's patient level was on the edge. He exploded for me as he declared to over the relationship and resigned from the company. Don't worry Naruto, I've torn the portfolio into pieces..." he smirked seeing his Dobe's crossed arms and puffed cheek.

"… Naruto, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry, and I promise I won't ignore you again. Happy birthday, Moron!" everyone clapped their hands as Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Naruto, could you please come here?" Itachi was the one who dragged Naruto on the podium. Soft instrument had started playing.

Naruto stood beside his boyfriend, and Sasuke kneeled beside him.

Naruto glared.

Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, my one and only Dobe. I'm sorry for ignoring you. Happy birthday!" said Sasuke to the blushing Naruto. Naruto just nodded as Sasuke grab something inside his pocket. He opened it and took the ring inside. He held Naruto's left hand.

"Naruto, remember when we were roommates back at the college, I've always thought of wants to waking up seeing your face in the morning. I don't mind doing it for the rest of my life. My day will always turn out better just seeing your sleeping face across the room."

"You watched me sleep?" everyone burst into laughter from Naruto's unexpected burst, included Fugaku.

"Perverted!" shouted Kiba behind the crowded.

"Shut up! Don't ruin the mood." Sasuke eyed the crowd as everyone went silent. Satisfied, he smirked and continued the speech.

Somewhere in the crowds, Fugaku elbowed his business partner whilst mouthing _"my son"_, and he smirked, like he was somehow proud of how similar he was with his son.

"Hn. Well, from that moment, I've decided that that's precisely what I plan to do."

Naruto blushed harder.

"All people around me throw their bodies willingly on my foot, but you reject me and shout to my face and said that I'm a bastard and you said that bullshit with Uchihas. I was so shocked as to why of all people, you were the only person to spit on my face. You are so loud, annoying, and obnoxious, but I can't stop thinking about you. The more I look, the more I find the reason why you are the love of my life."

Naruto glared hard, blushed even more.

"The day you said we were over, I just can't breathe, I just can't move. My mind had stopped processing things. Something was missing. Then I realized, I just don't want to lose you. If I lost everything, it doesn't matter..."

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up, Dobe! Let me finish... It doesn't matter if I lost everything, as long as I have you... Now Dobe, will you marry me?"

Naruto fainted.

Everyone went crazy.

"DOBE WHAT THE FUCK DON'T DIE HERE GET UP! AT LEAST NOT NOW!"

No response.

Sasuke tried to shake the boy's body, but no movement, panicked all over his body, until Kiba came with a cup of Ramen beside the blonde.

"Hn, good job, Kiba."

Kiba gave him salute.

And right, Naruto immediately woke up from his fake faint.

Sigh…

Everyone went back to their serious state.

"Dobe… So tell me your answer."

"Which question?"

Sigh…

"Dobe, have you had to be a total idiot at this very moment?"

"Umm.. I thought it was all a dream again. I mean, I had weird dreams recently, so…"

"Will you marry me?"

"… Do I have any choice?" said Naruto, smiling sweetly, as half of Naruto's secret fan-boys melted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he took the ring on the box, and he placed it on Naruto's left slim ring finger.

"I love you, Dobe." said Sasuke, smiling lovingly to his now fiancé. Right now, Sasuke's fan-girl's turn to die.

"I love you, too… Teme." said Naruto, and Sasuke launched his lips on Naruto's.

AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER….

MUAHAHAHA…

* * *

Author's Note : What you think? Muahahaha...


End file.
